Love on The Ice
by grace winchester
Summary: Max is a professional figure skater and fang is a pro hockey player. What will happen when love blossoms between the two? R&R! T cuz I'm paranoid XD
1. Meetings

**Ok so here is love on the ice, I thought of it after my ice skating lesson the other day, so ya.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own MR or DIA or hockey lessons or the sound of music.<br>Claimer: this plot is mine! Steal it and I will hunt you DOWN!  
>enjoy the story!<strong>

* * *

><p>As I finished my ice - skating lesson I took my time to get off the ice.<p>

Oh my how rude of me! (not that I care) My name is Maximum Ride but call me anything but Max you're dead.

I am 16 going on 17, ha ha I song reference! Didn't intend for that to happen.

I am in Delta, basically the highest level you can get, I'm also in the school of performance at the Daytona Ice Arena.

I teach Gamma, the class that is just learning how to do spirals, ( skating with one leg in the air for you non-ice-skating- people)

I hate to chose favorites, but Angel is my favorite kid in that class.

My best friend Nudge is learning how to teach with me so we double up in class's.

That's basically my life!

Everything was all happy and pretty and perfect until the hockey skaters came onto the ice.

As I was about to get off the ice I heard a roar of talking. The hockey skaters…my brother Iggy is in that class.

One rammed into me and I swear I almost kissed him, good thing he had his helmet on!

"Watch it dummy!" I yelled as I pushed him off me.

_Dang my butt is freezing!_

"Sorry." The guy said as he took off his helmet revealing black hair and black or really dark brown eyes.

"Umm…it's ok, just didn't expect your team to just run in like that...I'm Max."

He took my hand. "I'm Fang." Hm that's weird Iggy had a friend named Fang...

"Hey are you Iggy Ride's sister?" he asked suddenly. I knew it!

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"He talks about how annoying you are." He said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey I'm going over to your place after practice want to stick around?"He queried.

"Sure! Ig's my ride home!" I smiled.

"'K see you later, Max."

* * *

><p>Fang P.O.V.<p>

As our team ran out onto the ice there was still one girl getting off the ice.

I did my best to _not _run into her but I failed...Yeah...dumb Fang...

The girl ended up underneath me. I swear we almost kissed, Lissa would have a shrieking fit if she found out.

"Watch it dummy!" she yelled. Fiesty ha-ha just kidding I have enough of that with Lissa, speaking of I need to break up with her soon.

"Sorry."I said as I took off my helmet.

"Umm...it's ok, just didn't expect your team to just run in like that...I'm Max." Max said as she put out her hand for a hand shake.

Hmm, that's weird, my friend Iggy has a brother named that, he's probably just some gay dude but i couldn't help but ask: "Hey are you Iggy Ride's sister?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" She quiered.

"He talks about how annoying you are."I said smirking.

She rolled her eyes.

Then I remembered:

"Hey I'm going over to your place after practice want to stick around?"

"Sure! Ig's my ride home!" She smiled.

I smiled back.

"'K see you later, Max."

I think I'm going to enjoy going to Iggy's today for once.

* * *

><p><strong>ok! that was chapter one! how did u like it?<strong>

**btw do u think i am a pedifile for having fang trapped in my closet? no? good or i'd hav ur head XD jk jk but i will hunt u down.**

**peace!**

**ISP**


	2. Getting Closer

**So sorry guys! My actual ice skating class got like hard so I had to practice a lot and HW got in my way so ya…not to mention fangles here was being difficult…and with fcat ill b gone agen…FCAT starts the day b4 mi bday D: anyway ill stop rambling…here's another update! Woo Hoo! And btw faxness1234, that's just weird…lawl here we go!**

As I jumped into Iggy's car Fang, Iggy, and me started singing your love is my drug really loudly with no music.

It was really…loud…and tone deaf…especially when we all said, I like your beard.

That is what I call an awkward moment…

Did you know that every awkward moment there's a gay baby born?

….

….

GAY BABY!

Ha-ha Fang told me that.

It's been three weeks since I met Fang and we are basically best friends now.

Iggy has been getting all protective over me because he thinks Fang and I have been getting "too close".

It's really annoying.

I have a huge solo coming up and right after, like I mean, right after as in 15 to 20 minutes after, Fang and Iggy have a big game coming up.

I don't even know who they're going up against.

Is that bad?

Whatever.  
>_<p>

Fang P.O.V.

I've known Max for about three weeks now, and I think I'm ready.

I just seriously hope Iggy doesn't flip.

It won't be pretty if Iggy finds out.

I plan on doing it right after her solo.

I hope I have luck on my side in 2 hours.  
>_<p>

Max P.O.V.

As I pulled on my outfit for the show I began to feel self-conscious. **(Max's outfit is on my profile!)**

The darned thing was so skimpy!

I don't know how the real pros do it….

I feel bad for them.

I became grateful I locked my door as Fang attempted to come in.

"Hey yo Max, you have 5 minutes to get ready." Fang said through the door.

"Shoot! Thanks Fang!"

As I unlocked my door, I saw Fang with a nervous look on his face. WTH? He always has his face all composed and stuff…

The second I began to speak, he smashed his lips against mine.

They were warm, and chocolaty, but yet sophisticated like him.

And I'm proud to say, I liked it too.

As soon as he pulled away he said, "I had to do that...just once..." **(A/N: HUNGER GAMES LOVERS! CATCH MY DRIFT! [Gale says that in Catching Fire])**

And with that, he was gone.

My mind was still all foggy from the kiss, so I talked to Nudge about it.

"ZOMG! HE TOTALLY LIKES YOU! OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!" And so the Nudge Channel began…

"Maximum Martinez is up next! Skating to 'Evacuate the Dance floor' by Cascada!" the announcer "Announced"

As I stepped onto the ice, I began my solo.

**(A/N: I won't bore you with all the moves, cause I know most of you will just scroll down until the story starts again.. :P)**

As I stepped off the ice, the announcer once again, big shocker 'announced' the scores.

"Ella Griffiths: 15/20! Haylee Davids: 10/20! Taylor Johnson: 16/20! And first place goes to Maximum Martinez! 18/20 points!"

I swear that Caesar Flickerman can get really annoying sometimes… **(A/N: WOO! HUNGER GAMES AGAIN! 3)**

But hey...I won…now I just have to talk to Fang about that kiss…I hope Iggy doesn't flip. Unless he already knows…

**OKAYYY! There's chapter 2! Again sorry for the wait…did I mention I got grounded too? Yea…sorry…  
>Fang: I can't believe people actually read this story…it SUCKS! HAHA!<br>Me: I can kill you off right now. Don't want that do we guys?  
>Fang: …<br>Me: I thought so. NOW GO BACK INTO THE CLOSET!  
>Well…PEACE!<br>~ISP**


	3. Fights and Getting Dressed?

**Hey guys! Im gonna try to so longer chapter like many of the reviews said And btw, Sydney, (ik u don't hav an account but still…) im a grasshopper now! Yush! Lawl well here ya go! Chapter 3!**

As I walked back into my dressing room, I saw a red face, ginger hair, and blue eyes.

We all know it was Iggy…no doubt about it…but he was angry…

"Max…" Iggy ground out of his clenched teeth. "What did I tell you about you and Fang!"

I stepped backwards with my hands up as if in surrender. "Well Igs, you can't flipping _dictate_ my life! If I like Fang – maybe I do maybe I don't – it's none of your business!"

"Well, I thought everything was going fine until now! Who made the move huh? You or him?" His face was getting redder…which I had no idea was possible….

"I'll tell you fine. But on one condition, you ask me nicely!" Ah yes, me clever Max, the one just to make someone angrier.

"Maxi…will you _please_ tell me who made the first move?" He asked deadly calm.

"No. 'Cause you called me Maxi. Plus you weren't calm." I fake smiled, "Now get out of my dressing room, I need to change!"

"As long as Fang doesn't come in and make out with you again…"

I'll probably regret this later, but I punched him in the cheek. And it was _hard._

SEE! I told you I'd regret this later…his big hockey game is in 20 minutes! If they have an injured player, they will be forced to forfeit!

Unless someone takes their place…Iggy was crouched down on the floor cupping his cheek.

"Max! What was that for?" he asked with his possibly broken cheek. **(A/N: Can you even break a cheek? O-e)**

"I'm so sorry Iggy! You were just getting on my nerves! How bad is it?" I ask gently feeling bad.

"Pretty bad" He hissed in a breath, "We'll have to forfeit…" He said sadly.

"Oh no you won't! I have played hockey before, and going up against the Orlando _birdies_, it sounds easy enough. I mean, who picks a name like that!" I snickered.

"Are you sure Max?"

"Positive", I respond.

"Okay…go find Fang in his room, he'll show you where the women's outfits are" He said uncertainly.

"Thanks Igs. And I really am sorry…" I said embarrassed of letting my anger getting the best of me.

"It's Okay, I'll go see if the coach can see how bad this is", he said standing up.

I hugged him around his torso since he was already 6 inches taller than me.

As he walked out, I ventured out to find Fangles.

Fang POV

I was just taking off my usual shirt to get dressed for the game, when I heard my door swing open, and an intake of breath.

I wonder if she's here to talk about the kiss. Did she like it? Hate it? Crap, what was I thinking!

"I um…Iggy told me to come talk to you…" She said nervously.

"Um yeah…what about…?" I trail off.

"I'm taking his place on the hockey team tonight, DON'T ASK! It's a really long story…fine I'll tell you! My fist collided with his face" she says quickly.

Well…what do I say to that? Max is seriously awesome, but she punched Igster? Maybe it's just brother sister stuff…

"Well, the girls gear is over there, but you'll have to tell the coach first though. You get changed while I tell Coach Walden"  
><strong>(AN: If anyone goes to SSMS you'll get the coach thingy! :D my friend goes there 3)**

She nodded acknowledging what I had just said. I raced off to go tell coach Walden, yet terrified if she gets hurt.

I know Max can defend for herself, but what if the other team rams her into a wall! We'll lose or something just because she kicks his butt!

Yes Max would do that…Lissa would just scream like the prissy b**** she is. She reminds me of this girl Breanna Davis…a.k.a. Be-Be **(A/N: again she's the girl we all call bi***ana at school XD)** Again, I'm glad I broke up with her….

I ran straight into Ms. Walden and started my rambling about how Iggy got hurt and Max is going to take his place.

Eventually she covered my mouth and said, "Okay, how about you put a shirt on Fang, because a girl your age with blonde hair **(A/N: bi***ana)** is seriously checking you out…so I recommend you go back inside."

My usual calm mask of emotion was not so calm now…I was blushing furiously.

Great.

Max POV

Dang this hockey gear was heavy…I fit me fine, I looked like a pro – which I kinda am – but it was heavy!

Well, something has to keep you warm.

Just as I finished getting dressed, Fangles walked in, and said, "We're going on the ice in 3 minutes, meet me out there in a bit." He said calmly.

"'Kay Fangy-poo!" I said in a very sophisticated manner.

He shook his head smiling, "Go on Maxi."

I saluted him and left.

Fang POV

Maybe she did like it…she seems like the normal Max…

And I love her that way.


	4. AN

**Sorry this isn't an update, but I've decided to take down the story, if anyone wants to adopt it sure go ahead, (btw idk how so if u wanna adopt the story u bttr tell me how :P ) but I just cant find the time in my life to do this. Very sorry, but im gonna stick to reading fanfics :P plus its harder to write this story now!**

**Im more into the vampire diaries fanfics lol so srry, im all for delena, im sure once I read nevermore itll b easier to write maximum ride fanfics but sorry, im taking it down :P**

**ISP**


End file.
